Photography
by valagator
Summary: Elsa Winters has always loved photography. So much so, that she made an Instagram account for it, but didn't expect to make friends online! One of those friends is Jack, known online as Frost. When Elsa starts working in her school's newspaper, she doesn't expect to see Jack there, who doesn't even know what she looks like. Elsa has to keep herself a secret from him, but can she?
1. Chapter 1

Photography

Hey guys! This is my first Jelsa fic. I've been trying to write one since FOREVER but couldn't think of any original ideas XD. Well, hope you enjoy! Please note that the first chapter starts the story slowly, but it's needed to make the future plot work. THANK YOU! ENJOY!

* * *

'My name is Elsa Winters. Pretty generic name, right? Eh, who cares, whatever you think of it, it's mine.'

I tap my pencil on the paper. The beginning of marking period always means pointless essays describing myself, and I've done it so many times, I don't know how I haven't started subconsciously copying and pasting them.

I sigh, and return to the task at hand.

'I know you've probably read hundreds of these essays by now, so I'll keep it short.' I smirk. When did I become so sassy?

'My main passion is photography. I particularly love taking pictures in winter, that being my favorite season. I also love figure skating, or any other winter related sports. I have a love for writing and drawing, and singing is something I've always aspired for.'

Seems pretty accurate.

'I hope you enjoy me as a student, and I enjoy you as a teacher. I'm looking forward to learning with you this coming year.' I finish with. It's better to keep those essays short and to the point.

"Are you finished, miss..." Professor North squints at his naming chart. "Winters?"

I smile and nod, before bringing my essay to the front of the room. One I hand it to him, I can see the relief on his face from it being so short.

"Thank you, Miss Winters. You may do as you wish." He chuckles. "I'm pretty lenient in my classroom about cellphones during your free time." He says, a jolly smile on his face.

"Okay, thank you, sir." I reply, a smile on my face. I return to my seat, and deftly pull out my phone.

It's nothing special, just a 5C. Just because my family is rich, doesn't mean I need the latest IPhone. At least that's what I think. My sister would definitely have an argument for that. My case glitters slightly from the white snowflakes covering a plaid navy and gold background.

I click the home button, revealing the picture of my friends in our Christmas sweaters from last year as my lockscreen. Anna, Rapunzel, Annabeth, and Merida's faces are goofy and silly, while Flynn, Percy, and Kristoff just smile with honest joy. We take an ugly sweater picture every year, and use it as next year's Christmas lock screen.

I put in my passcode after gazing for a short while at the picture, and after glancing at my Lapis Lazuli home screen, I open Instagram.

As the page loads, I see I have a few hundred likes and comments, and even a few tags. I smile, not believing my small account could grow to over a thousand followers. Most people find that small, but the number honestly just blows my mind. I mean, that's ONE THOUSAND PEOPLE looking at photos I took.

I scroll through my page, looking at all of the wintery pictures and enjoying them. Soon enough, I remember the reason I went into Instagram in the first place.

I open my DMs, and find the group chat with my internet friends. Now I I know what you're thinking 'YOU MET PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET?! THEY'LL FIND YOU AND RAPE YOU OR MURDER YOU!' Not all people on the Internet are evil. Some are really nice, like my small group.

I start typing.

 _'Is anyone here?'_ I say, hoping that... someone... is here. I try to resist the incredible urge to blush. Of all my friends, my favorite has to be an artist who's username is '_Frost_', but I know him as his real name, Jack.

I met Jack when I first started my account. I was looking for people to follow, and he was the first to appear in my recommended, his profile picture begging me to follow him.

Later, I got a DM from him thanking me for the follow, which really surprised me. I asked him if he did that for all of his new followers, and he said that he didn't; he only did it because he felt compelled to talk to me. And that was the beginning of our friendship.

I eventually also met Tadashi, Tiana, Ariel, and Nick, and we all became great friends, even being thousands of miles apart.

I snap out of my thoughts when my phone vibrates. Someone responded!

 _'Hey. What's up?'_ \- Jack

He didn't even bother going in the group. He just instantly moved to private chat, knowing that we'd move there anyway.

I smile as I reply.

' _I'm in school. I have the rest of the period off.'_ I reply.

 _'Cool... Any chance I can get a school selfie? ;) XD'_

 _'Nope!'_ I text back.

One thing I've never done is send any pictures of myself. The rest of my friends have sent plenty of pictures of themselves, even Jack. I can describe him without even looking at him. White hair, icy blue eyes, and an angular face. I know I shouldn't be scared of these people who have been my friends for more than a year, but I'm just too scared to.

 _'Worth a shot... I'm in school too rn. It's my free period.'_ He replies.

 _'Not worth a shot! I don't exactly compare to Ariel in the beauty department.'_

 _'Aww come on. You're pictures are beautiful, I'm sure you are too!'_ He says, and I redden slightly. He always knows just what to say.

 _'Okay, so in other news... I'm doing photographs for my school's newspaper!'_ I excitedly type. Professor Gerta, the teacher in charge of the newspaper committee back in Arendelle emailed my new school and told them about my passion for photography, and I was unbelievably happy when she told me what she'd done.

 _'That's great! I'm starting in my school newspaper as a photographer too.'_ He says. I can feel his excitement through his words. I can tell he loves photography as much as I do. But unfortunately, the bell rings.

 _'Ugh, bell just rang. New school, gotta find my way around fast."_ I type quickly.

 _'Bell rang for me, too. Crazy coincidence. Well, gtg. Talk to ya later, Snowflake.'_ He replies, and I stuff my phone into the pocket of my letterman jacket.

After quickly gathering my things, I bolt out of the room, saying a quick goodbye to Professor North, and end up in the sea of Highschool bodies.

While I walk, (or rather am carried), something catches my eye up ahead of me. In the sea of different colored hair on people's heads, I see one head of silvery hair, the same color as Jack's. I almost stop in my tracks, amazed. I shake my head, maybe it was just in my head from thinking about him.

I open my eyes to see no head of that beautiful silver hair. It must've only been a coincidence...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Subscrubble on the double!


	2. Don't get excited— it's not an update

So it's been about two years...

yikes.

It's safe to say that I don't write for the Ninjago fandom anymore, so for that i'm sorry. I'm especially sorry for anyone who legitimately liked this and was looking foreword to the story of continuing.

I'm going to make it clear that if anyone wants to take over this story, please PM me so we can set something up.

I haven't even used this site since early 2017; I only use my Ao3 ( Azkaabanter) and mainly post Avengers (Stony and IronDad) fics, along with some others. Again, I really want to apologize. If you have any questions regarding my other works, don't be afraid to shoot me a PM to inquire about a take over or continuation. It's safe to say I'd probably say yes :)

anywho, no matter how much time passes, I'll still love every single person who reads my fics. Thank you so much for being a part of my growth as a writer and a person- I couldn't have done it without you!

Sincerely,

Valerie


End file.
